


[podfic] It Wasn't His Fault

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[from text post] It wasn’t his damn fault. And damn Peter for ruining his special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] It Wasn't His Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Wasn't His Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15030) by hotfruits. 



> Companion to [Wedding Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/614767)

**Download** : [MP3 (3.46 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Chronicles%20of%20Narnia/It%20Wasn't%20His%20Fault.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

**Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/it-wasnt-his-fault)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

**Length** : 00:03:47


End file.
